Lost Pause Wiki
category=Browse cache=false What's crackin' guys? We're back here with some more Lost Pause Wiki Lost Pause is a channel about playing video games and Noble being a big dummy. So if you enjoy a good laugh, two to three video updates a day, an awesome community full of awesome people, then lose that pause button and subscribe, you lovable son of a gun. He does livestreams Saturday at 12pm P.S.T (Twitch channel link on the right). He may stream Sunday too. 'About Lost Pause' Lost Pause is a YouTube Channel that uploads video game videos, particularly visual novels. Lost Pause has two to three video uploads daily. Subscribers are known as "The Lost Pause Army" or, more recently, "The Panterbell Army". Channels Statistics (We are always looking for staff. Feel free to message Aperture102 about it.) Please, read this before editing the wikia, thanks! Noble's main channel is back up and he can upload again. ''' He will keep up the second channel, Lost Pause 2 (link in the right), as a security channel, please suscribe to it.' Here is a list of all the video games he made a video series for. (In alphabetical order) '''Current Series' # Akiba's Trip Undead and Undressed: 15 episodes # Comedy Club: 2 episodes # delz: 20 episodes # Fairy Fencer F: 23 episodes # Fruit of Grisaia: 6 episodes # Funny Montages: 9 episodes # GoGoNippon!: 24 episodes # GoGoNippon! (2015 Version): 11 episodes (Unfinished) # Happy Wheels: 5 episodes # Hatoful Boyfriend: 3 episodes # Hatsune Miku Idol Game: 25 episodes # Hatsune Miku Waifu Game (Part 2): 34 episodes, 8 episodes # HuniePop: 18 episodes # Hyperdiminsion Neptunia Re;Birth 1: 22 episodes # Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth 2: 24 episodes # ■ Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth 3: 24 episodes (LiveStream - Sunday) # If Minecraft Was A Terrible Porno: 3 episodes # If Minecraft Was A Terrible Porno 2: 4 episodes # If Minecraft Was A Terrible Hentai Remastered: 3 episodes # Jade: 6 episodes �� # Kagamine Rin Idol Game: 20 episodes # Katawa Shoujo: 71 episodes (1 Route Ended) # Kokoro no Doki Doki Senpai with The Anime Man: 7 episodes # Lily's Day Off: 8 episodes # Love Sniper: 9 episodes # My Ex-boyfriend the Space Tyrant: 11 episodes # Nekopara Volume 0: 6 episodes # Nekopara Volume 1: 32 episodes # ■ Nekopara Volume 2: 6 episodes # Game Noble goes to Japan (Part 2): 8 episodes # ■ Oculus Rift: 9 episodes (Not Frequently Uploaded) # ■ Princess Evangile: 73 episodes (LiveStream on Saturday - 3 Routes ended) # ■ Princess Evangile W Happinness: Coming Soon... # Quick Looks: 26 episodes # ■ ♦ Rabi Ribi: 4 episodes # ■ Random Funny Videos: 213 episodes # Sacred Tears TRUE, The: 2 episodes # Sakura Angels: 31 episodes # Sakura Beach: 15 episodes # Sakura Beach 2: 19 episodes # Sakura Dungeon: Coming Soon... # Sakura Fantasy: 31 episodes # Sakura Santa: 20 episodes # Sakura Spirit: 26 episodes # Sakura Swim Club: 22 episodes # Shan Gui: 3 episodes # Starswirl Academy: 21 episodes # Thank You Vids: 9 episodes # The Reject Demon Toko: 11 episodes # ■ Time Tenshi: 5 episodes # Tokyo School Life: 57 episodes # TowerFall: 2 episodes # Valkyria Chronicles: 19 episodes Removed Series #1001 Spikes Co-op: 2 episodes # Aces Wild: 4 episodes # Broforce: 3 episodes # Crawl: 2 episodes # Eryi's Action: 3 episodes # Expendabros: 2 episodes # Gang Beast: 4 episodes # Goat Simulator: 4 episodes # Grand Theft Auto V: 5 episodes # Guacamelee!: 4 episodes # LittleBigPlanet 2: 11 episodes # Magicka: 2 episodes # Mari0, as in the Portal in the Valve game, Portal plus Mario: 2 episodes # Monaco: 1 episode # New Super Mario Bros. Wii: 6 episodes # Nidhogg: 2 episodes # Nidhogg Variables: 1 episode # ROCKETSROCKETSROCKETS: 2 episodes # Speed Runners: 5 episodes # Spikes Coop: 2 episodes # Super Mario 3D World: 10 episodes # TowerFall Verses: 4 episodes # Trails in the Sky: 6 episodes # Trails Fusion Co-op: 2 episodes # Trine: 4 episodes Short Series* # Awkward Dates: 1 episode # Bitch Shark: 1 episode # Broken Age Special: 1 episode # Cat Simulator: 1 episode # Dragon Dating Sim: 2 episodes # Fault Milestone One: 1 episode # Final Dusk: 1 episode # Five Nights at Freddy's: 1 episode # Five Night's at Freddy's Date Sim: 1 episode (April Fool 2015) # Five Nights at Freddy's Dating Sim: 1 episode # Five Night's at Freddy's Sexy Anime Edition: 1 episode # Five Night's at Freddy's Sexy Anime Edition Extended: 1 episode # Five Night's at Freddy's Sexy Anime Edition Reloaded: 1 episode # Five Nights in Anime the Novel: 3 episodes # Gurumin: A Monstrous Adventure: 2 episodes # Hatsune Miku Sim Date: 1 episode # How old (website): 1 episode # How to do it: 1 episode # Higurashi When They Cry: 1 episode # Hunger Game Sim: 1 episode # Littlewitch Romanesque Girlish Grimoire: 1 episode # Love at first sight: 1 episode # Max Gentlemen: 1 episode # Middle-Earth: Shadow of Mordor: 2 episodes # Miko Gakkou Monogatari: 1 episode # Miku's Revenge: 1 episode # Nica the witch Appprentice: 1 episode # Onii-chan bath assault: 1 episode # Pakamari: 1 episode # Planet Pokémon: 1 episode # Risen 3: 2 episodes # Rising Angels Reborn Special: 1 episode # Super Bonny World: 1 eisode # Super Wolfenstein HD: 1 episode # Sweets Run: 1 episode # Tea Party Simulator: 1 episode # Tales of Zestiria: 2 episodes # The Anime Trap Game - Wuld you tap that?: 1 episode (Original video) # The Nightmare: 1 episode # To Aru Pantsu no Railgun: 2 episodes # Uncraft World: 1 episode # Walk The Plank: 1 episode # Yandere Simulator: 2 episodes ■ = on going, '' ♦ = posted in Lost Pause 2' '''*Most videos of this section are now in the 'Random Funny Video' playlist. The others still haven't been added to a playlist. The 'Oculus Rift', 'Random Funny Video' and 'Quick Lock' playlist contain videos that aren't really related with each others, but since they are grouped in a playlist, we prefered putting them as a serie. ' ' Facts about Lost Pause *'On April 1st, 2015', Noble released a video titled "Five Nights at Freddy's Date Sim" making it obvious for people to know he was lying, he said that he would only do horror games as an April Fools trick. (Some people didn't read the video description where it says he was joking.) *'On April 12th, 2015', Noble (for whatever reason) removed any video that didn't have to do with anime. *'On May 26th, 2015', Noble hit 100.000 subscribers on his YouTube account. *'On May 30th, 2015', Noble did his first stream on Twitch. (Episode 33 of Princess Evangile) *'On July 23th 2015', Noble and Joey (from TheAnimeMan) have their first collab video on Kokoro no Doki Doki Senpai. *'On August 28th, 2015', Noble received his silver button from YouTube. *'On December 3rd, 2015', Noble uploaded, for the second time, his 1000th video. (It was the episode 11 of Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;birth 3.) *'On February 6th, 2016',Winged Cloud, the creator of the Sakura series, gives Noble an anime avatar and a mascot, a fox mechanician girl. Noble gives her the name of Lily. *'On February 12th, 2016', Noble hit the 500k subs! *'On March 3rd, 2016', Noble's channel got terminated by Youtube for "violating" the community guidelines several times.. *'On March 7th, 2016', the channel was reinstated four days after being terminated. All videos, with the exception of the video that got the channel in trouble, were restored along with it. *'The Princess Evangiles serie is up since March 7th, 2015. It's been more than a year that the let's play is up.'March 07 2015 00:00:00 for the moment. Lost Pause Channel Lost Pause 2 Channel Lost Pause Google+ Lost Pause Google+ FanGroup Lost Pause Twitch Join our discord